Love Therapy
by congratsifyoufoundthis
Summary: Sam is forced to go to therapy. There she finds herself letting all her emotions run wild! Including discovering her feelings for a halfa. DxS Written in Sam's POV. R&R Chp. 10 is up after a year of hiatus! XD Enjoy! Complete.
1. Session 1

A/N: Ok! I got this idea awhile ago, and didn't start writing till a month after! So I'm hoping you guys like this, and that it'll be my first successful chaptered story. (meaning I'll actually update regularly and crap like that)

So I'm not so great at updating. So I apologize beforehand if I don't update for like two months at a time.

LET'S GET CRACKIN!

- - - - -

I hate them, was all that was going through my mind as I sat in a small waiting room. There was crappy magazines spread on a coffee table in front of us and there was elevator music playing in the background. I kept my arms crossed tightly and had a scowl on my face that would scare Steven King.

"Samantha Manson. You're next." Oh boy here we go. It was only yesterday that my mom got the brilliant idea to send me to a therapist. For what? I don't really know myself. I guess I'm just not the perfect daughter to my mom. But a therapist. Seriously. The-ra-pist. The rapist. Yea nice one mom. I sent a nasty look to my mom, which I'm pretty sure she saw, but choose to ignore. She was used to it after all. I could be doing anything with Danny and Tucker right now, but no, I have to go to a freaking session. Lovely.

All three of us got up and followed the secretary or whatever she was, so the next room. The door's sign had Dr. Merrill on it. Who's the idiot that decided some creepy stranger who supposedly "helping with your emotions" a doctor? The room was relatively larger compared to the waiting room. There was a desk, a degree hanging slanted on the walls to the left, a random plant to the right corner and three chairs in front of the desk. The therapist was a brunette headed lady in her mid-twenties. Make-up was caked on her face and she was smiling as I walked in. And to be perfectly honest, it creeped me out. God, let this be over with. She made a gesture with her hands for us to sit down.

"Hello Mrs. Manson! I'm guessing you're the one who called me?"

"Yes! My little Sammy here is in need of some help."_ Help to get out of here._

I rolled my eyes and my mom sighed. "Well Mrs. Manson, Here's how this will work. Sam will have two private sessions once a week. Then at the end of the month, you'll all come here and I'll discuss the progress we've made." What? I have to give up two WHOLE days every week to see a shrink? That's fan-freaking-tastic. She continued to talk to my mom. I didn't really pay attention since I was still fuming silently about having to come to the hell hole.

"Right Sam?" _Whoops! What was the broad yapping about?_

"Huh?" Great I was already making a bad impression on my part.

"Did you hear me?" she asked with a slight worried look on her face.

_Well Obviously not dumb a-_ "No Sorry."

"I said that we're gonna have some fun right?"

"Sure," I mumbled back. _That's rich._

I watched as my mom handed Dr. Merrill a large check for 1,000 dollars and shake her hand.

"We can start the session right now!"

"That would be fantastic! I'll pick you up one hour from now Sammikins!"

"Whatever."

"What?"

"Yea ok mom! Bye." She sighed once more and walked out the door followed by my dad.

Dr. Merrill walked to the door and shut it. She stayed there for a while to see if my parents were gone yet and turned back towards me. Taking a baby wipe from her pocket she wiped off the make-up. Blowing a sigh of relief she walked back to her desk. Admittedly she looked a lot better without the make-up.

"I hate meeting with parents. Ok, first off. No Dr. Merrill crap. Just call me Charlotte ok? And I won't tell anything to your parents that you want me to. So let's get started. What's wrong kid?"

I stared at her like she was crazy. I was preparing myself for Ashton Kutcher to come popping out yelling "YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED!" Was it actually possible that I, Sam Manson, second unluckiest kid on earth (Danny's first) to get an actually DECENT SHRINK? Whoa! When did this ever happen?

She waved her hand in front of me and I finally blinked. "What?" Yea. I tend to space out a lot.

"Any problemo's life?"

"Uh…" _Yea I do. My best friend's a ghost. My parents are nutcases, and I'm stuck in a Shrink's office two days a week. Oh and I might like my friend._ "No. Life's just peachy." I love how people used to talk in the 50's. It sounded ridiculous.

She raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Look Kid…"

"Sam. My name's Sam. Not Samantha, or kid but Sam."

"Sorry, Sam. I know you're probably weirded out by all this. I would be too, but I'm pretty sure no one's life is perfect." _Damn right. _

"I never said life was perfect. It's far from it, but that's what makes it interesting. I don't wanna live in Pleasantville after all." I was getting into my protesting voice.

"Fine fine. I guess we can't target the problem right off. So why don't you just tell me about your family and friends and stuff and we'll see if anything happens from there."

"Ok. My name's Sam. I'm 15. I have two best friends, Danny and Tucker. I go to Casper High. I moved to Amity Park when I was in the sixth grade." Great. I just felt like I answered one of those annoying chain letters that people send to you cause they have no life.

"Mmk. So tell me about your friends."

"Uh… ok. Well I met Danny first…"

_Flashback_

_I can't believe mom is making me go to another school. It's been a month already and I hadn't even made one friend. Well there was this nice girl in 4th hour. But she probably thinks I'm gonna beat her up or something. I mean, I did pack on the eyeliner. And I wore a bunch of bondage pants and skull shirts. I sighed and sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. I opened my bag lunch and drew out a salad and vinaigrette. There's no way I'm touching that crap they serve in the Caf. Different schools, same recipe._

"_Um… Hi," I heard a voice from some kid standing next to me. Oh great. _

"_No, I haven't killed anyone, no I don't plan to kill anyone, and no I don't worship Satan. Anything else?" I looked up. There was a scrawny kid with black hair and lightning blue eyes standing next to me. He was actually pretty cute._

"_I wasn't gonna ask you that…" _

"_You weren't?" _

_He shook his head. "I was just wondering if I could sit here. But I guess…"_

"_Oh!" I said in surprise. "Course you can sit here." I moved me bag and scooted down to make room for Cute Boy. He sat down and smiled at me. Wow, he's even cuter when he smiles. _

"_I'm Danny by the way." I was startled by his voice. _

"_I'm –" _

"_I know who you are. You're Sadistic Sam. But I don't think that's true. So you're new here right?"_

"_Uh, yea."_

"_Where'd you come from?"_

"_Beverly Hills." I was embarrassed to say it. I didn't want to sound like some snob who wanted to all the sudden change her image at the change of schools. _

"_Oh Cool!" Well. That was different. _

_End Flashback_

"Danny and Me become inseparable after that," I said with a big grin on my face.

"So, Do you like him?" _Where's she getting at?_

"What do you mean. Of course I like him. He's my best friend."

"No. I mean Like more than a friend."

I paused. What could I say? Yea Charlotte. I like him, he's cute and funny and sweet. Why wouldn't I like him? Yea right.

"Now we're getting somewhere." _Oh crap._

A/n: That's all for chapter one guys! I hope you liked it! The other chapters shouldn't be as short. NOW REVIEW! I COMMAND IT!


	2. Session 2

A/n: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! ) Here's chapter two!

- - - -

The cafeteria was loud and lively as ever. The A-list sat on there side while, the other kids sat on the other. I poured the dressing into my salad and swirled it around trying to make it something out of it. Why did I do that? I didn't even know that Charlotte lady that well, and yet, I said so many personal things. It was so weird. Like I was watching myself but not being able to do anything about it. But I do feel lighter. I felt a tap on my shoulders and swiveled around on the hard bench.

"Hey Sammy!" said Danny with a light smile on his face.

I scowled at him for using my pet name. "I told you not ever to say that in public."

He shrugged and sat down on my right. I watched him take a sip from his drink. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Nah. I'm not really hungry," I lied. I was starving but, I wasn't really in the mood to eat.

"Don't tell me you're going anorexic." He smirked. I punched him lightly in the shoulder and he laughed. "Where were you Sunday? I tried calling you, but all I got was the answering machine." _I was at some Shrink's office. _ "I must've been out somewhere."

Tucker finally came and sat down. His tray as usual was piled with meat. I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "Animal killer," I whispered.

"I like animals; I just like eating them better," He grinned and Danny laughed. I rolled my eyes and tried to forget about the session.

_Flashback_

"_Now we're getting somewhere."_ Oh crap_"So?" Her eyes glistened with interest._

"_I don't like him like that!" My face was getting red. I'm not really sure if it was because I'm mad or because I was embarrassed. Probably both. She smirked and it made me want to slap her._

"_Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." _

_I clenched my teeth. "Well I don't, and you're not prying any further into this." I looked down at my feet. Her face softened. "So you're basically not sure." I looked back up. "No. And I'm scared to know. What will happen to our friendship? I don't wanna lose something like that." She considered what I said for awhile._

"_Ok. Time's almost up. And I'm gonna give you an assignment. I want you to write him a letter, but I don't want you to send it." _ What? How is this gonna help me? _"Ok. I will." _

_End Flashback_

Tucker shook my shoulders violently. "Sam?" I snapped my head in his direction and pain shot down my spine. "Ow. Whiplash." Tucker laughed. _I shouldn't let this whole assignment bother me for the rest of the day._ The bell rang and I threw away the untouched food into the trashcan. I waved to Tucker and Danny and sighed. Greeat. Fourth hour. My only class that doesn't have either Danny or Tucker in it. Instead I have Paulina, Dash, Kan, Star, and Valerie. My most favorite people in the whole world. I cringed as I stepped into the class and ducked as a paper ball was sent flying towards me. I sat down in a desk next to a kid named Dillon. He was perverted, gross, and hit on me any chance he got.

"Hey Baby." I shot him a dirty look. Strike one.

"Vicious little thing. No matter. I like them spicy." Strike two.

"Let's say you and me go out sometime." Strike three.

"Let's not. Since you're pick ups are about as crummy as you are. You like them spicy? Right. If you like them spicy, why don't you go shove jalapenos down your throat?" He blushed as the rest of the class was in an uproar at my dis. I smiled with satisfaction. He gave up sooner than usual.

"Hi Honey! How was school?" I heard my mother say as I dropped my messenger bag on the living room couch. "It was good." I started my way up the stairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed. _Ugh. I'm gonna have to start that letter thing soon. My next session's tomorrow. _ I grunted and drug my feet to my desk. I tapped my pencil on my desk staring at a blank piece of paper. _Just do it! He's never gonna see it. _I took a deep breathe and dived in.

_Dear Danny,_

_Where do I even begin? Why am I doing this? It's so pointless! REBEL. REBELLL. Damn. Well, ok. I don't know why I started feeling this. All these things I can't sort out. I didn't plan for this to happen but it did. And, admittedly, I don't mind. I bet you're pretty darn confused right now. It's just hard writing things out on paper. Now remember all the good times we had okay? Don't forget them! Like the time I poured Ice cream on your head on your thirteenth birthday. Or all the laughs we shared. Because after this you're probably going to hate me. A lot. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped talking to me. Well Danny, the truth comes out now. Or the semi-truth. Or whatever. But, I think I like you. No I don't think. I like you. Maybe even love you. Right now my hands are shaking so hard you can't even imagine. _

_Why is this so hard? You're not even going to read it! Gahh! Well, now that that's out of the way, I love everything about you. Your smile, and the way you rub your neck when you're nervous. When I'm around you, I feel like I could do anything. And the bad part about it is, you'll never know. All I can do is watch hopelessly as you find someone who's ten times better than me. But oh well, too bad for me. As long as you're happy I will be too. Maybe I'll put this letter in my will. So you can read it after I'm dead. Yea I think I'll do that. _

_Sam_

Well ok. That wasn't too bad. Even though I'm shaking, and I think I'm about to faint. But whatever. I jumped 5 feet off the ground when the phone rang. I clawed for my phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam! This is Tucker."

"Oh. Hi! So what's up?"

"I should be asking you that. You were acting weird all day today."

"Oh sorry. I just had some… things on my mind."

"And those things are…?"

I bit my lip. Tucker was my best friend. ( Danny and me are like.. I don't know what we are anymore) He deserved to know. But then, there are the conclusions if I tell him. One: He'll burst out laughing, Two: He'll die from shock. Three: Start lecturing me. Yea.

"Sam? You still there?" I heard him say.

"Yea sorry. Those things, are just things that you shouldn't worry about."

"Oh yea. That was reaal detailed. Come one Sam! I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"I doubt that."

"Come on," annoyance was clear in his voice.

"I had to go to thera..py." I made sure I said the last part really small and muffled.

"You what? I didn't understand the last part."

"The..rmy"

"Thermy? What the hell Sam? Just spit it out!"

"FINE! I WENT TO THERAPY ARE YOU HAPPY? It's not like I chose to! My parents woke me up at like 5 in the morning, dragged me to the car, then I went to Therapy!"

The line was quiet. Maybe he's in shock? Or is trying not to laugh or something.

"So, how'd it go?" Well, that's different.

"It was actually better than I thought it'd be."

"Really? So then why were you so fidgety today?"

"Nothing!" I replied a little to quickly.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say. So are you planning on telling Danny about this? Cause he's gonna want to know where you go every week."

"Twice a week," I corrected him. "And, I don't know. I never really planned on telling him in the first place." I heard some voices in the background.

"Sorry Sam! I gotta go. Dinners ready. Just talk to me about this tomorrow ok?"

I nodded. Which was weird, since he couldn't see me anyways. "Yea. Ok. Bye Tuck."

- - - - - -

Whoot ness! I'm not really happy about the way I did the letter, so I might fix that later on. Just send me some feedback! Criticism is accepted. But nothing idiotic like ThIs StOrY $UcKs. That'll be ignored.


	3. Session 3

A/n: Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's chapter three!

- - - - - -

I sighed and swung my leg back and forth; making my heel hit the trunk of the tree I was sitting in. I don't know why I was up there. I used to climb trees all the time when I was younger. Especially when my mom would by me a new dress, and made me wear it. I'd climb the tree in it, and I'd make it rip. I felt for the letter in my pocket. I'd done it about ten times just in case it fell out or something. Which would completely suck if it did. The tree I was in was on school grounds. School hadn't begun yet, and I was an hour early. A couple of teachers walked by, and looked at me like I was crazy, which I was only about a stone away from. "Hey Sam! Whatcha doing up in a tree?"

I looked down and grinned at my best friend. "Hey Danny! I'm just bored, come on up!" He started to climb up, and was soon sitting next to me. "So what's up?" I asked casually.

"Eh Nothing. Hanging out in a tree with my best friend is all."

"Oh. That's always fun." I smiled and nudged him. He laughed and nudged me back. This continued for the next few minutes. I loved when we just hung out together like this. There weren't any worries of school, or life, or love. It was just hanging out with your best friend…. In a tree. I leaned back using my hands, and accidentally brushed my own hands with his hands. I jerked them back furiously, and blushed. Then there was this part of our friendship which I hated. It was so awkward. And it was my fault it all started, ever since that fake-out-make-out incident, we just aren't sure what we are. "Sorry," I said softly.

"It's ok," he said, smiling lightly. He tilted his head up and looked at the clouds. It was a sunny morning. Which was nice… even though that's not the Gothic way. "The clouds look so nice."

I took this chance to study Danny's features. His blue eyes, and his hair, and the way he smiled without even thinking about it. I know pathetic right? We both snapped our attention to the streets when the buses and cars started to come in. I saw Tucker's mom's car pull in, and I waved. He stepped out of the car and waved back at us. "Well, we should probably get down from here," I said dryly.

"Yea."

And that's about as deep as our conversations go now.

I scribbled on the margins of my paper. Currently, I'm in second hour, and bored as hell. Tucker's sitting on my right, most likely on his PDA, and Danny in front of me, writing something. He handed me a slip of paper without looking back. I grabbed it from him and read:

**Is it just me, or is this class dragging on more than it used to? **

**P.s. Do you wanna come over today to study? **

**-Danny**

_I know. Can Ms. Landrum be any more dull? And I'm not sure If I can today!_

_-Sam_

I watched as his eyes scanned the piece of paper, and his face turn into a frown.

**Why not? **

Oh god. Now I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to tell him… so should I make up an excuse? Or, just tell him? I looked over at Tucker who was reading over my shoulder. He shrugged and mouthed, 'Just tell him!' Oh yea Tuck. I'm DEFINITELY gonna do that.

_I have some things to do today. I might come over. If I can, I'll call you._

I handed back the paper to him, and reread my notes. After ten minutes or so, I looked back up. Why is it taking him so long to reply? The paper was on my desk.

**Wher-**

_Would you two please stop passing notes?_

_- Ms. Landrum_

I looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Well, so much for note passing. I sighed with relief when the dismissal bell finally rung. I let a stifled yawn escape as I collected my books. That letter I wrote really took it out of me yesterday. I couldn't sleep cause I kept having a nightmare that Paulina found the letter, then told the entire school. Then when I got to the school, I was naked. So that didn't help. My next class was one with just Tucker, so he'd be able to talk to me there. I reached my locker and pulled out the necessary books and shoved the other ones in.

I sighed and took a seat next to geek boy wonder. (Tucker by the way…) He was playing with his PDA as usual. I watched for awhile as he blasted the other spaceships with a laser beam, then my eyes wandered to the black science lab desk which had been written on. _Dash is a hottie. _I stuck my tongue out in disgust. _Paulina is a bitch. _ Finally someone noticed, I smirked. The bell rang and Tucker put his game on hold, then turned off the organizer. We did some worksheets which I finished in about ten minutes. I handed it over to Tucker to let him copy. "So, how was that therapy thing?"

"I don't know. It wasn't what I expected it to be. I thought she would be some happy-peppy person just like my parents, but she's not. She's actually cool. You know for a Shrink and all."

"Is she hot?" he asked, his eyes were shining with hope.

"Ignoring that. But I don't know. It was only an hour long session so I'm not sure what to think yet." He nodded.

"So… when are you gonna tell Danny?"

"Never?" He gave me a look. "When I die?" _ I give up. _I sighed, and said. "Fine, I'll tell him today when I go over to his place to study." Tucker smirked with satisfaction. "Well, then you have fun."

"What! Why aren't you coming?"

"Because! I'm busy this week babysitting my little cousin, so just tell me about it afterwards." I grumbled in frustration. Not only do I have to tell Danny. I HAVE TO DO WITHOUT TUCKER THERE TO BREAK ANY POSSIBLE TENSION! This is fantastic.

I slammed the door to my mansion shut. "I'M HOMMME!" I saw my dad's blonde head come poking out of the office. "Hi Pumpkin! How was school?"

I smiled at my dad. He was totally not controlling when my mom wasn't around. "It was good!" _Sorta… _

"Well, that's just super duper sweetie!" My dad literally talks like this. I just say things like that to make fun of it.

But whatever. I have more things to worry about other than school. Like I'M GOING OVER TO DANNY'S ALONE. I gave my dad a quick peck on the cheek and trudged up the stairs to my room.

- - - - - - - -

A/n: Whoo! I'm pretty proud of this one! SPECIAL THANKS TO LACEY52 FOR EDITING! I love you Lacee! –hugs-


	4. Session 4

A/n: OMG! Thank you all for the nice reviews! –Cries-

AND OMG! Was 80's Danny HOT OR WHAT? Ok… sorry onwards!

- - - - - -

Feb. 3 -_Danny's guest bathroom 6:49 p.m. _

Oh my god. I'm currently sitting in Danny's bathroom, on the toilet, with the lid down, writing in this journal thing. I don't even know if I can go back in there. There meaning Danny's room. Where he's waiting for me, and thinks I'm really using the bathroom, but I'm not. I'm writing in this. Wait… I already said that… or wrote that. Whatever. The important thing is I'M GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT IF I GO BACK UP THERE. I can't do this! I just can't! It's impossible!

So here's the basic jist of what happened. It was going swell. I just got done with my session, which went kind of … weirdly. She took the letter from me, and then gave me this journal thing. Which is stupid since I already have my own journal.

But she said this one was one I had to write down in everyday. To vent and all that stuff. So then, I called up Danny and told him I had time to come over and study. Well, I brought the ring that Danny told me to keep, since I bring that stupid thing everywhere. I know it wasn't meant for me, but I can't help but pretend that it is. Remind me to ask Danny who "Wes" is.

So anyway, I reach his house, and Jazz greets me, and tells me that Danny's in his room. I thank her and then I go up to his room. I didn't bother to knock, since his house is practically my second home. I walk in and see Danny…. Half naked. He has a VERY nice body now thanks to ghost hunting. Well, my first reaction was to stare. I couldn't even look away. Then, my second reaction was blushing. Then I try to say something but it comes out like this, "H-hi Danny."

"Oh, hey Sam! Sorry, I was changing," so, he puts on his shirt, and we continue with the studying. Except, that's not what was going on with me, Since I was preoccupied with shirtless Danny playing OVER AND OVER again in my head, making me blush even further.

I managed to concentrate on studying after sometime. But, Danny who has the attention span of a fish stops. "Danny, you need to study. That's the point of me coming over," I stop, and look over at Danny, who's looking at my necklace chain. I made that ring I wrote about earlier into a necklace, but I usually cover the ring part with my shirt. So, he reaches over and says, "What's this?" he pulls it out, and sees the ring. So, then he raises his eyebrow and smirks.

"Aww Sammy, is this my ring?" he said while swinging the ring back and forth in front of my face.

I blushed SO HARD, and then brilliantly screamed, "SO? What if it is?" and grab it back from him, "I've got to use the bathroom." Then I ran down the stairs, locked the door, and now I'm sitting on the toilet… Hiding. Could I be any more stupid? UGHHH…. Oh no! I hear him coming down.

I need a brick wall to slam my head repeatedly against. I'll update this thing later. Which is just creepy. Oh well.

-Sam

Danny knocked on the door. I froze and closed up my journal. "Sam," his voice was a stern one. The one that he uses to fight ghosts. "Danny," I shot back, and glared at the door like he could see me. I could hear him sigh, and I imagined him cutely scratching the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I was only kidding. I don't mind if you keep the ring," he paused and said, "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want it. It's just a cheap ring… and ok… I'm gonna shut up now," I heard him lean against the door and slump down.

I also heard dainty footsteps coming our way, "Danny? What's going on?"

"None of your business Jazz. Go away," Danny scowled.

"I'm not leaving Daniel."

"Fine then, I will!" I watched as Danny phased through the door. Oh great. He turned around and grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes, and mumbled, "Cheater." Jazz stomped her foot in frustration. "MOM, DAD! DANNY AND SAM ARE IN THE BATHROOM AND THE DOOR'S LOCKED!" His eyes went wide, and he cursed. Danny grabbed my hand, I blushed. He was only going to phase us out of there so we wouldn't get in trouble, but he was still touching me.

"Let's say, you and me get out of here," he whispered to me.

"Uh… ok."

'Uh...ok,'? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Is that seriously all I have to say? When a guy says something like that, you don't reply 'Uh…ok.' It's just not right. You have to say something bond girl-ish. And 'Uh…ok.' is not acceptable! But, apparently, Danny didn't even care that I said something SO UNINTELLECTUAL. He just nodded his head, and phased us out of the bathroom. Why do I think too much?

He didn't fly me very far. Actually he just flew us up to the OP center. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to fly me somewhere, let's say… the top of Amity Park's highest hill, where he would tell me that he loves me. No, where'd you get that from?

It's actually pretty chilly out. And the wind was blowing like mad. Me, being best friends with a half ghost, would probably make you think that I'm used to these temperatures. WELL, I'M NOT! I'm freezing my ass off. Luckily Danny just draped his arms around me because he noticed how badly I'm shivering.

Annnnd cue the blushing.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I'm actually lucky it's this cold. Then, he won't notice how red I am right now. He'll just think it's because I'm cold.

"No problem. Sorry, about before… I didn't mean to be….well, mean. You have every right to do what you want with that ring."

I stayed quiet. What could I say? So, I decided to just stay silent.

"But, I just want to know one thing. Why are you keeping my ring?"

"Uh…" Not another one of these situations! Haven't I gone through enough today? I'm pretty sure the gods hate me, "It went with what I'm wearing." Well, that was lame. And he knows it too. In fact he's staring at me like I'm crazy.

YAY FOR DANNY'S PARENTS! Who just came thundering through the doors of the OP center! They look mad, but have saved me from further embarrassment! I'd dance, but I'm Gothic.

- - - - - - -

A/n: I know! It took forever to update! But now it's up! SO REVIEW! I love to hear what you have to say!


	5. Session 5

A/n: OK! Chapter five! Whoo! Sorry it took so long! I had a long freaking writer's block.

xXxXxX

I stared at Charlotte's name plate that was sitting on her desk. Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best way to tell him. I kept shaking my leg. It's a bad habit of mine. There was absolute silence until I heard Charlotte sigh. "Look kid, you gonna talk or what?"

"Wellll…," I started. "You see, I had a study night with Danny, the one I like, and I was supposed to tell him that I've been going here. But, it turned out really badly. I mean _really_ badly. We ended up getting stuck in the bathroom with the door locked. Luckily, Danny turned into a gh-gallant man and opened the little window in the bathroom, and we climbed the ladder to the roof.

So then, his parents knock down the door and then yea. So they talked, or more like yelled at us for an hour, and then when I said I had to leave, I kind of just shouted it. Then ran like hell."

She was quiet for a moment so she could register all I had just ranted. "So, you haven't told him about your sessions right?"

I shook my head no.

"And why not?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it. Actually, I'm not sure why I didn't just tell him. It's not like Danny to laugh at something like this. So why do I have to sneak around like a secret agent with this whole Therapy thing? Then again, everything having to do with Danny has to be difficult.

"Uhh… I have a very good reason. But I just can't think of one right now…."

"Come one Sam. The problem with you is that you don't tell people how you feel. You just bottle them up inside. That's not gonna help anything you know. That's why you're in therapy and the reason why I gave you that journal. Ok, here's your next assignment."

I interrupted her, "Aren't you gonna check my journal?"

"Nah, I trust you enough to know you're writing in it _everyday_. You are writing in it aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" I blurted out a little too quickly. It wasn't a lie. I had written in it. I just skipped a few days... that's all.

"Ok then… on to your next assignment. You have to bring Danny here to the next session."

"WHAT? ARE YOU WRONG IN THE HEAD WOMAN? I can't do that! I could barely tell him that I even GO to these sessions! How the heck am I supposed to do that?" I screamed.

She shrugged and spun the pen around her fingers. "That's life! Well, your life anyways." (A/n:HAHA Oh feel my witty-ness)

xXxXxX

So the dreaded day has come. Valentine's day. Not like there's anything wrong with it, it's just that I don't understand how we have a holiday to express love on ONE day of the year. One, and that's it. Not only that, but the unofficial colors are pink and red. Which is what's plastered all over the school. I cringed visibly when I walked into the building. But luckily, I cunningly looked down at the floor the entire time, that was until I saw Danny standing next to my locker. A frown was clear in his features.

It was too late to run away, he had already seen me look at him. So, I took a big breathe and walked towards him. "Hi…," I said weakly.

"Sam," he voice was frighteningly low to a growl. I didn't dare look up, so he did it for me. He gently used his left hand to nudge my head up, so I could face him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded hurt, and I winced. Normally, I wouldn't care if someone said something like that to me; I'd just say a witty remark and be off. Only Danny could make me feel completely guilty.

"I'm sorry; I just never got a good chance to tell you."

"But we're friends Sam. Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't laugh at you or anything."

My cheeks flamed, because that's exactly what I had said yesterday. He raised his eyebrow, "You actually thought I would laugh at you?" he had a humorous tone to his voice.

"Well! You and Tucker both laughed at me when I entered the Beauty Pageant! So why wouldn't you laugh at this too?"

"But Sam! You have to admit, you and Beauty Pageants? That was completely out of your character!"

People had stopped to watch us. Some cooed, others rolled their eyes, and I'm pretty sure one of them said, "That was out of character."

"Still, it made me feel pretty badly."

"Well, then I'm sorry. I apologized, now shouldn't you?"

"I already did!" He gave me a look.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry! So are we good now?" I asked.

"Better than good, Great!" He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My face turned a nice shade of scarlet. I know it was just a friendly kiss, but what he had said was what got me. "See you later Sam. Oh and Happy Valentines," he whispered.

"Uh huh…"

xXxXxX

February 14 – Nasty Burger. 4:47 p.m.

Ok, well I've been neglecting this journal, so I decided to update it while Danny and Tucker order our food.

Today, as you know is Valentine's Day which I usually hate, but so far it's turned out pretty well! The highlight of the day was definitely when Paulina smacked right into a door when she was talking to Star. She started screaming like a girl. Ohh man! It was so hilarious! Even Danny laughed. And I guess I can count the whole Locker scene with Danny as a plus too.

The Valentine's ball is this Friday. I'm probably not going since I made plans with Danny and Tucker to have a movie night at my house. But I just found out that Tucker got a date to the dance, and is now trying to convince Danny to get one too. Ugh. I don't see anything thrilling about dancing to rap music that talks about teeth, or hookers of some sort.

Tonight is the awards ceremony for 9th graders. Oh boy, how fun is it going to be sitting on my butt for two hours while the teachers rant on about their favorite students? Not very. My parents are forcing me to go. I'm going to sit NO WHERE near Danny or Tucker. It sucks a last name starting with an M. Then I have to sit by Mikey. There's nothing wrong with him, he just breathes through his mouth, and tucks his shirt down his pants. Other than that, he's really nice, and he plays the trumpet really well.

What else is new? Oh right, I HAVE TO ASK DANNY TO THERAPY WITH ME! What the heck is wrong with Charlotte! Seriously! I think she loves to torture me. Yeesh. And holy crap, I have to go they're back!

xXxX

I shut my book as the boys slid into the booth. Tucker sat next to me, and Danny sat across from us. "So Tuck, You never told us who you asked to the dance."

"Oh I didn't? Well, it's Valerie," he said casually.

I nearly choked on my strawberry smoothie. "WHAT?" Danny and I screamed at the same time. Everyone in NB stared at us.

Tucker glared at us for drawing attention to our table. "Well, I just went up to her and asked her. She said she had nothing better to do so she said alright. Why is that so shocking?"

"Last time I recalled, she hated your guts! And you hated hers!" I whispered harshly.

"I only hated her because she dumped me. I never really stopped liking her." Tucker gave a quick glance towards Danny's way. I knew what that gesture was, and so did Danny. He wiggled uncomfortably in his seat. It was quiet. I wondered what Danny was thinking. I mean he did really like Valerie, but knowing that Tucker never stopped liking her probably sent him on a huge guilt trip.

"Well, the thing is I'm going. And Danny, Sam, You two should come too! To back me up," he said wearily.

We both nodded, and he smiled. "Thanks. You two should go together since you're required to go with another person, or a group of friends." Danny looked at me, and we both blushed. "I-I don't know about that Tuck," he stuttered.

"Yea! I mean, are you sure you want us interrupting your date and everything?"

"Nah. I don't mind! But just be sure to come ok?" Tucker got up to throw away his burger wrappers. "Ok, well I'm out! See ya later." I gave him a small wave.

I took another sip of my drink, and Danny picked at his fries. He broke the silence. "So, I guess we're going to the dance together."

"Yea, I guess so. Pick me up at eight?"

"Pick you up at eight."

xXxXxX

A/n: OMG. You can officially name me worst updater in the world. I'm soo sorry! This is so freaking short. Ughhhhh. And, I didn't have my Editor Lacey52 edit this for me. So some things may be wrong and whatnot. I just wanted this up. As soon as she edit it, that version will go up!


	6. Session 6

A/n: Uwahh! I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update! Gomen!

xXxXxXx

I walked briskly down the hall to my second hour which I have with Danny and slid easily into the seat next to him, and he smiled at me. "So, have you bought a dress yet?" he whispered jokingly.

"Yep! It's bright pink with ribbons and frills all down the sides." We both laughed at this.

I tensed up when I heard breathing from behind. "Hey, are you two going to the dance together?" asked Mikey in his raspy voice.

"No Mikey, we were just joking," I said quickly.

"Well, actually, I guess you could say we are going together. But we're doing it for Tucker. Just in case he messes up his date with Valerie" Danny added. I raised my eyebrow before turning my attention back to Mr. Lancer.

"Alright class! Today, we're doing an excerpt from the play Midsummer Night's Dream, written by William Shakespeare. We'll interpret what they're saying in old English, to regular English. Now, I'll be casting roles for today's little scene. When I choose you, please come to the front of the room! First role, Oberon the Fairy King," Mr. Lancer announced while passing out the scripts to everyone.

Dash scoffed and said, "Huh, only wusses can play a part like that. Why don't you just cast Fentino for that part?"

"Actually Mr. Baxter, Oberon is a very important character. He's quite the dominant type, and requires someone with muscle to play, since he wears a simple robe. But, I suppose I'll take your word for it, and cast Mr. Fenton as Oberon. Mr. Fenton, care to step up?" Danny looked back at me before shrugging and heading towards the front.

"Second role, Titania the Fairy Queen." I saw immediately that Paulina, and several other popular girls had lifted their hands up. I rolled my eyes. "Ms. Manson? You object to the girls who are willing to play the part? Why don't you come up and play it yourself." I hesitantly stood up, and took slow steps until I reached Danny's side. I casted him a nervous glance, and he smiled at me. Mr. Lancer finished casting to more people for Puck and Moth.

"Ok! We'll start at scene 3 – A wood near Athens. Everyone please turn your scripts to that place and start off for us Tom."

"How now, spirit! Whither wander you?" his deep voice echoed out through the room. He wasn't very enthusiastic.

A short girl with red hair answered back. "Over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier, Over park, over pale, Thorough flood, thorough fire, I do wander every where, swifter than the moon's sphere; And I serve the fair queen, To dew her orbs upon the green."

I watched happily as the scene continued, until it was Danny and my turn to speak. Danny cleared his voice, "I'll meet by moonlight, proud Titania."

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company." I recited my lines as if I were in the play. I tried my best not to smile at Danny.

"Tarry, rash wanton: am not I thy lord?"

Some kids in the class sat up in their seats to watch us more closely.

"Then I be thy lady: Why art thou here, come from the farthest steep of India? But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon, To Theseus must be wedded, and you come to give their bed joy and prosperity," I replied.

"How canst thou thus for shame, Titania, Glance at my credit with Hippolyta, Knowing I know thy love to Theseus?"

"These are the forgeries of jealousy: And never, since the middle summer's spring, Met we on hill, in dale, forest, or mead, By paved fountain or rushy brook, Or in the beached margent of the sea, To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind, But with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport!"

Mr. Lancer cut us off. "Excellent work you two! But, we'll stop here for a moment. Can anyone tell me what the blaze is going on? Ah, Ms. Gray?"

"Well, Moth is a servant of Titania, and Puck is a jester to Oberon. They have to hide when Oberon and Titania come out. Titania is riding on this platform that some man fairies are carrying. So she tells them to stop. Oberon and Titania love each other, but Oberon gets jealous easily. He's jealous because Titania's taking care of an Indian child whose mother died. Right now, she's just insulting him," she said happily.

"Very good!! We'll continue tomorrow! You're homework is to interpret the first scene! Have a wonderful day!"

As the bell rang, I whispered to Danny, "Hey, I need to talk to you after class." He nodded, and gave me a curious look. I grabbed my things from the basket under my desk, and waited for Danny by the door. When he finally came, we walked together to our lockers. "So what is it Sammy?"

"Danny, please not the nickname."

"What? I think it's cute!" He flashed me a lopsided grin.

"Right. So anyways, you know that… um, therapy thing I shouted to you the other day?"

"Can't forget it!" he answered while putting up his books.

"Yea, well, it kind of turns out, that Charlotte, Chick who's my counselor, decided that I have to bring someone with me for my next session. So, do you want to come?"

"Sure. Kind of a weird place to ask me for our first date," he gave me a cheeky little grin.

"IT ISN'T A DATE!" I screamed, my face was completely red. I know I could feel it.

He considered it for awhile. "Yea, I guess your right. I suppose I'll just have to take you out to dinner afterwards!"

"Wha…?" But it was too late. He had already melted into the crowd of many people into the students of Casper high. Either that or he went invisible. "Ghost boy, I'm gonna kill you," I muttered darkly, but with a smile on my face.

xXxXxX

I sat in my room, reading the book _Twilight_. The room was dim, just the way I told the interior decorator I wanted. I sat at my chestnut desk, which I had painted black to match the theme of my room. Near a small desk light was turned on so I could read better. The phone rang and I didn't bother to pick it up. It was probably one of my mom's business partners.

"SAMMY-KINS! IT'S FOR YOU!" I heard Victoria, I mean mother, screamed. My hand groped around the desk till I felt the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam!"

"Mi? What are you doing calling here?"

"What, your old best friend can't call?"

"No, nothing like that! Wow, I haven't talked to you in a year!"

"I know! It's bloody crazy!"

"So how's London?"

"Great! I'm so glad I moved back here! Beverly Hills just wasn't right at all."

"I hear ya! So how's life?

"Crummy. And you?"

"Ha, get a load of this. Mom sent me to a therapist."

"Again?"

"Yes. But, the weird thing is that my therapist is actually pretty cool. She's pretty young, around 26."

"Huh, well, that is strange. But really Sam, your mother is quite delusional. I've only known you since I was five, and you're perfectly normal. Besides all the ghastly black you wear."

"Thanks? So how's Cally?" Cally is Mi's little cat. She's totally adorable. Mi got her a year before I left Beverly Hills.

"Oh she's great! I'll—" I stopped paying attention since I heard a small knock at the window. Which was odd since my rooms on the second floor. It could only be one person. Danny.

"Sam? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, sorry Mi. Danny is knocking at my window. Now he's into my room." Okay, so he _phased_ through. But that's not a very likely story.

"Oh?" I imagined her eyebrows go way up like they usual did when she heard something juicy. "Well, don't let me hold you back. You two have fun now!" She hung up and I sighed. The room dropped about twenty degrees when he stepped in. Or floated in…. I of course, would never get used to that.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispered softly in my ear. It made me shiver when he was this close.

"Uh, yea. Hold on." I hung up the phone, and went straight to my closet to change into something more… decent than pajama pants and a big t-shirt. The closet was one of those walk through ones. So, I didn't have to change in my room. I choose a black tank top that had purple designs in the right bottom corner. It was lengthy and went down the pockets. Along with that was a pair of sleek black jeans. I usually chose not to wear things like this, but it was a special occasion.

I stepped out of the closet, and Danny whistled, which made me involuntarily blush. He chuckled and lent out a hand. I took it. Wrapping his arms securely around my waist, he said, "You do look beautiful though Sam."

"Uh, T-thanks." He smiled and nodded. We were soon flying up in the air. The weather outside was nice, and the sun was starting its journey downwards.

It was quiet for the most part. He'd asked me where to go, once, and then commented about the weather, then it was completely silent. I didn't really mind, I was surprisingly warm against his cold chest, and my eyes were starting to droop. I felt him land softly and gently shake me to make sure I was awake.

"We're here sleepyhead." I yawned and nodded as a reply.

Danny changed back to normal, and took my hand to lead me into the building. The girl at the desk looked up at us in surprise when we stepped in. "We're here to see Charlotte." Her expression clearly said, "Oh" so we continued on our way. I took a deep breathe before opening the door.

xXxXxXx

Charlotte was sitting with her feet resting on the desk. She was reading a magazine and had clearly not heard us come in. I cleared my throat, and she looked up lazily. My eyes widened and I gave her a "try to look more professional" look. She shrugged, and smiled her Charlotte smile.

"Sit down, sit down! Make yourselves at... Oh my god Daniel?"

"Char?" Ok, now I was confused.

"Wow! How long has it been? Since the family reunion at Thanksgiving?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Danny smiled at her happily.

Wha? Family reunion? Now I was utterly confused. I racked my brain for any theory possible.

"Oh, Sam, sorry! But this is my cousin Charlotte! I didn't know you were going to her!"

"Cousin?" I answered back as though the word was foreign.

"Oh dear! I think she's in shock! Luckily she's sitting down!" Charlotte clumsily made her way around the desk. Well, I guess they did have coordination in common. That they had none. "Sam are you okay?"

"No. Yes. I'm fine. I was just… cousins?"

"Yep! Charlotte is my dad's older brother's daughter!" Danny exclaimed.

"So how is my crazy uncle? Still believe in ghosts? What junk."

Danny scratched the back of his head. "Yea, he does."

"So… you two are related."

"Seems like it. It isn't a problem right?" she asked worriedly. 'No, no problem at all. I've just been telling you things. Things you shouldn't know. Like how I'm mildly in love with your cousin. Oh no everything's _fine.'_

"Yea, No problem." 'I really have to stop lying.'

xXxXx

A/n: Wow! This chapter was really fun to write! And the book Twilight, IS TOTALLY AWESOME! I'm in love with the guy in there! If you want to check it out, it's by Stephenie Meyer.


	7. Session 7

A/n: Whoo! Since some of you whinies have been asking for some fluff, here you go! This one starts right where last chapter left off.

xXxXxXx

"So, no problem?"

"Right." 'Liar.'

"Ok then! Onwards to the session then right?"

I merely nodded. At least my heartbeat isn't beating erratically anymore. I glanced over at Danny, and he smirked at me. My eyes narrowed. "What?" I hissed.

"You're a liar." My face remained impassive but a million thoughts ran through my head. I turned back to the front and said nothing.

"So, since there are two people at this session, I'm going to split it up into two 30 minute sessions. Sam will go first, and then Danny, You'll stay in the waiting room during that time. Then you'll just switch."

"Do I leave now?"

"Yea."

He nodded and headed towards the door. 'Oh jeez. Here we go again," I thought.

"Told you, you could ask him! It wasn't that hard right?"

"No. But how could you not know it was Danny I was talking about? He's your cousin for crying out loud!"

"Yea, but Danny's a common name. And I haven't seen him in awhile. Besides, I'm the one who asks the questions."

I threw my arms up in frustration.

"Ok, your parents are supposed to come with you to the next session. What do you want me to not tell them?"

"Uh, everything?"

"I have to give them something. So choose five things to tell them."

"I'm not a bad kid. Uh, wow, that's really all I can think of."

She sighed, "Looks like I'll have to sugar coat it then."

"Uh huh." When I shot a look at the clock, there was about seven minutes left. We had spent most of the time with the whole cousin ordeal.

"What's with the threads?"

"Oh… uh… Danny's taking me out to dinner after this. Shut up. I know what you're going to say."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm gonna try this new technique I learned a couple days ago. I've only used it on a few patients."

"Sounds like you're about to karate-chop me or something."

She laughed, and stood up. "I want you to relax, and close your eyes. Now think about your happiest memory."

I closed my eyes slowly.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sam! I'm done with my part of the room. What about you?"_

_I finished painting the last white spot on the wall. "Done! Alright! I told you we'd finish it faster if we split it up!" _

_Danny smiled at me and set down his bucket of paint. He plopped down on the floor next to the radio and admired our handy work on his room. The walls had been painted a light blue, which was Danny's favorite color. _

_I wiped the perspiration with the back of my sleeve, and took a seat next to him. _

"_Sam?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Sorry I got grounded and couldn't take you to the dance."_

"_What are you talking about? I didn't want to go to that stupid thing in the first place. It's not like the kids actually dance. They just stand around and talk." _

"_But, I still feel bad! It was our first eighth grade dance, and I couldn't even take you to it." _

"_It doesn't matter Danny. I had fun painting your room anyways. Once Tucker calls us and tells us how much the dance sucked, you'll change your mind!" I flashed him a reassuring smile. His face remained in a frown._

_He stood up right on cue as a slow song came up. "Sam, stand up." He held out his hand to me. _

"_What? No! Danny, don't be ridiculous." I crossed my arms and looked away. There was no way I was going to dance in a dirty, old, gray plumber's jumpsuit. He grabbed me by the elbow and hauled me up. I let out a small shriek when I lost my balance. Danny caught me right on time. _

_He placed my hand on his shoulder, and then put his right hand on my waist. Taking my right hand, he slowly swayed. _

"_If I couldn't take you to the dance, we'll make our own," he whispered softly._

_He looked me straight in the eye. It was terrifying looking at his electric blue eyes. I had never seen him so serious in my life. The slow song had ended, and a horrible pop song had just begun, but he didn't care, I don't even think he noticed. He just kept on moving, it was hypnotizing. _

_Not realizing just how tired I was, I rested my head on his shoulder. Both his hand were now on my waist. He used his thumb and index finger to gently rub the fabric near my waist. _

"_Danny, you didn't have to do this," I said sleepily. _

"_I know. I wanted to." _

_The door creaked open, and Maddy Fenton gasped at the sight of her son and his best friend. They were still swaying like before; they never even lifted their heads. _

'_I should leave them alone, but first...' She pulled out a camera from her Fenton pouch and sneakily took a picture. _

_End flashback_

"See! It worked. Now you're relaxed."

"Oh well, you're right! So…. Should I leave now?"

She let out her cheerful laugh. "Yes! Tell Danny to come in." I nodded my head, and went to the door. Danny looked up at me and smiled.

"Your turn."

I plopped down on the uncomfortable tweed seat. There were the same magazines on the table from the first time I had come here. I drummed my fingers on my leg impatiently. They were taking waay too long. Well, not really, but to me it was. After thirty _grueling_ minutes, Danny finally walked out, and looking quite red. I furrowed my brows with worry, and quickly walked up to him. Placing the back of my hand on his forehead, I said, "Danny? Are you alright?"

"Y-yea. I'm fine. Don't worry about me! So should we leave now?"

"I guess," I said slowly. He was acting awfully suspicious.

He held the door open for me, "Ladies first!"

"Thanks, but I can open doors for myself. I'm a tough girl, I can even open my own pickle jars."

He laughed, and transformed into Phantom. He grabbed me by the waist and we were off to the restaurant. Which I had no idea which one he would take me to. The wind had really started to pick up, and I shivered.

"Are you cold? You know you really shouldn't have dressed like that. Even if you do look nice."

"Yea ok. Thanks _dad_, but I'm fine. Flying twenty miles per hour against the wind just does this to you."

"Sorry, should I slow down?" He was doing that thing he does again. The whole rub the fabric of my shirt near the waist thing. It felt nice, and I couldn't help but relax when he did it.

"Nah, its fine. So, where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see."

I sighed, "Always the secretive one aren't we?"

"Yep," he answered with a grin.

"Dork."

"I love you too."

We finally landed in front of an expensive looking Italian restaurant. (A/n: -drools- yum.) I gasped, Italian was definitely my favorite. My mother's side did come over from Italy.

"Where'd you get the money for this swanky spot?"

"Two months allowance. Expensive, but you're worth it."

A blush crept up to my face, and I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

'For making me feel this way.' "For spending two months of your allowance! You're supposed to save that money for College." He shrugged, and opened the door for me.

"What did I say about doors?"

"Sorry, bad habit."

He guided me to a small stand where a bulky man was standing.

"Reservations for two, under Fenton." The man nodded and showed us to a table in the back. The restaurant was relatively quiet. Some soft music was playing in the background from a live band. The aroma was also tantalizing. It was a mixture of tomato sauce, and cheese. A waiter quickly took our order, and left.

"So what'd you think of that Midsummer's project we're starting in English?"

"Piece of cake," he said and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"So now are you glad I dragged you and Tucker to go watch Midsummer Night's Dream with me?"

"Yep! I totally understand the whole thing, thanks to you Titania."

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome All Mighty Oberon." His face broke out into a grin now, and I tried forcing down a smile.

"Come on, I almost got a smile out of you. You can't resist this Fairy King's sexiness."

That broke me now, not only did I smile, I also chuckled. Amazing what this boy could do to me. But that didn't last long. Ahh, and enter the awkwardness. Danny looked around us, while I tinkered with the ice in my cup. Finally the waiter came, setting our plates and refilling our drinks.

"Ok, Batman or Superman?"

"Danny, not this game again."

"Come on! Just answer!"

"Fine. Any specifics? Depending on power, good looks, or just general?"

"General."

"Superman. Batman is too emo, and doesn't have real superpowers. He fights with martial arts and gadgets. Which is lame. Plus he's more showcase. My turn! Disney Princesses." He laughed. "Jasmine or Bell? Going by looks."

"Man! That's hard! But probably Jasmine. She's more kickass. Chocolate chip, or double fudge?"

"Hmm… Chocolate chip. Same question."

"Both."

"Ok. We should probably stop, and eat before your two months allowance goes down the drain on cold food," I said stabbing my mushroom ravioli.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm taking you somewhere after this."

My happy expression dropped. "What?"

xXxXxXx

I was not happy. Not one bit. Danny was carrying me by my legs, over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes to our next destination. I had long given up pounding my fists on his back. "You're gonna pay for this you know?"

"I know, but once again, you're worth it." Jeez, why did he have to be so sweet?

We were now somewhere in the park. It was way to dark to actually tell where though. The only streetlamp that was in the park was busted. Danny's feet crunched in some… was that rocks? 'What the heck are we doing in the playground?' I thought.

He plopped me down on a swing. I stared at him confused.

"Don't tell me you don't remember."

Blank look.

He sighed, "This is the first place that we kissed." He pointed over to the bush that I had pushed him into to hide us from Valerie. I looked up at him, and he seemed just as flustered as I felt. He sat down next to me.

"Don't make an excuse, cause I know you felt it too. That jolt that ran through my body when you kissed me. It was overwhelming, and I wanted to feel it again. So that's why I think subconsciously, even while we went through that Desiree catastrophe, I still think that I kissed you, because I wanted to feel it. It's intoxicating. Sam, something's going on between us. And you know it as well as I do."

xXxXxXx

A/n: MUAHAHAHA! I are evil. –smiles- Anyways, Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. But you were warned of my horrible procrastination! Review! And sorry if I had alot of mistakes. Lacey is gone for the summer! Ok Love you all!


	8. Session 8

A/n: WHOOO! I think I'm going to end this story soon! I had a lot of fun writing, and I appreciate all of you who have read it, and taken time to review! I'll probably end at chapter ten! –sad face- This story is like my baby! Haha, onwards then!

xXxXxXx

"_Sam, something's going on between us. And you know it as well as I do." _

He sat next to me on the other swing. It was quiet for awhile. He thought my kiss was intoxicating? I fought the blush down and turned to him only to discover that he was closer than I had first thought. "So what do we do now?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, I just know that I do want to do this," his voice was dangerously low, almost husky. Danny leaned in and brushed his lips softly against mine. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss just a tad. We pulled away and he had a strange look in his eye. I even think that the color changed to an almost green color. They turned back to normal after a second or two. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, I liked it," I admitted shyly. What is this? I'm not shy! I'm usually too outspoken for my own good! What this boy does to me is magic. I swear.

xXxXxXx

Basically after that, Danny just took me home. It was getting late. When I got home, my mom was standing on the front porch tapping her foot impatiently. I said my goodbyes to him then ran straight for my bedroom. I shut the door, and slid down to the ground and sighed. I mean, was that for real? Seriously? Well, I shouldn't be getting so excited. I mean, it's not like he actually _said_ "I love you." Or even "I like-like you" He just said that he liked the way I kissed. Nothing more. I growled in frustration, and plopped down on my bed.

Well, I guess I won't have to think about it too much tomorrow. Since Jazz decided that she wanted to drag me to the mall to buy a dress for the dance. Shopping with Jazz is none too fun. She's very picky, takes too long to change in the dressing room, and she's stubborn just like her brother. I'd rather go shopping with my mom. At least she gives up eventually and lets me buy a dress I like. But I suppose that it'll be fun in a demented sort of way. I took a quick cold shower, changed, and then went right to my big plushie bed.

xXxXxXx

"Jazz…" I groaned. "What could possible take you ten minutes to put on pants?"

"Hang on! I'm just checking to see it fits." I rolled my eyes. She has this weird test for pants where she sits and does all sorts of acrobatics to see if the pants can withstand it. It's only been about 20 minutes, and I'm already going out of my mind.

"Just get them! You can return it later if you don't like it. Besides, we're here for dresses."

"Oh, you're right. Just hold one sec."

She finally came out with her new pair of white corduroy pants in hand smiling happily. "They fit!"

"Greeeeaaat. Can we pay then go now?"

"Sure!" She got in line and I looked at a nearby rack of earrings on sale. None of them fit my style so I turned my attention to the outside of the store. Various people walked by, and then, Paulina. I visibly cringed when she strutted into the store. She spotted Jazz and waved. Obviously she was used to ignoring me, since she brushed right by to talk to Jazz.

"Jasmine!"

"Oh hey Paulina."

"Wow, those are some cute pants! What rack did you get them off of?"

"That one right there."

"Ok, I'll look at it later! So are you here by yourself?"

"No. I'm with Sam." She gestured towards me. Paulina turned around and I half heartedly waved. She glared at me and turned back to Jazz.

"Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure!"

Jazz paid for the pants and we got out of the store. "God, I hate her."

The redhead patted me cheerily on the back. "She's actually ok. Well, to me at least."

I snorted, and entered the next store. There were tons of dresses. Most of them were light, princessy colors. I sighed, and looked through some dresses that were on sale. I saw a really cute black dress that I immediately liked. It was completely black with a corset style top, and an a-skirt bottom. Something that I knew Jazz would hate. I smirked and headed towards the dressing rooms.

(w w w. fairygothmother. co. uk/dv-45. htm _no spaces_ )

xXxXxXxX

I threw my bags carelessly to the side, heading straight for the overly large window my parents installed in my bedroom. The sky was an inky gray, and it looked like it would pour any minute. Perfect. "MOM, I'M GOING OUT!" I shouted as I went down the stairs two steps at a time.

"But sweetheart, it's about to rain! It's supposed to get very nasty tonight!"

"Exactly."

"Honey!" It was too late to stop me; I was already out the door with my winter coat in hand. I glanced up once more at the sky. A flash of lightning struck for just one second then it was gone. Without realizing it, I had started running. And running, and running. To one place, the park. I was out of breathe by the time I got there. The rain started pouring, but I didn't care I laid down on the grass and let the rain pound down on me.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?" I sang softly. I heard listened while watching VHI's nocturnal state the other day, and it just seemed to fit. I had only heard it once, but I'm pretty good at remembering lyrics.

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much they're not enough…"

"Sam?" I shot up immediately from the sound of the familiar voice, and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're mom called me to ask if you came over, but you didn't. So I came to look for you." He held the umbrella above me and his face held a worried look. I frowned.

"Danny, you're confusing me, and annoying me. I don't feel like talking to you right now." I knew I sounded childish, but I was in no mood to be hit in the face with a wave of emotions.

"What? Why?"

"Because what you said yesterday, what you did, what you make me feel, what you don't make me feel, what I know, what I don't know, how you hurt me, how you scare me, how you make me want you more than anything, how you care, how you act, how I adore you, how I love you, how I need you. You drive me insane with all these thoughts, and emotions. And, I can't take it anymore, I really can't." He wasn't saying anything. I panicked and looked up at him, and he was smiling. Smiling? No, HE WAS SMIRKING. "Why are you smirking?" I said with a glare.

"Because, I known for a while, I was just waiting for you to tell me first." He grabbed me by the waist with both arms, dropping the umbrella, and pulled me close to his chest. I felt weak and vulnerable, and then furious.

"YOU JERK! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Because you're cute when you're angry." I scowled and rested my head on his chest. I hate when he's sweet. The rain turned into a soft drizzle and I peeked up and caught him staring at me.

He grinned goofily, "Sorry couldn't help it, gorgeous."

"Thanks, cheesy."

He laughed, and bent down to pick up the umbrella, "Let me take you home before you get sick." I nodded in reply, and he grabbed my hand. A nice tint of red showed on my cheeks. I still wasn't used to this, yet he did it so casually as if we'd done it for years.

We reached my house in no time at all. Danny let go of my hand, I was disappointed but I didn't show it. Of course it was smart not to be in any physical contact while near my house. My dad was a scrawny guy, but still intimidating. He could sue the pants right off you. I gently opened my red door, and already I heard my granny and mom yelling at each other, I sighed.

"See you later!" He smiled, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at seven then?"

At first I was confused. 'Oh right, the dance.' I gave him a small salute and was about to drag my feet into my noisy house until he stopped me.

"Oh, and Sam? I love you too."

Smiling, I stepped into my house. My mom and granny's voice rang out from the kitchen. My dad had the volume of the TV full blast, trying his best to listen to what was happening on his football game and block out the angry screams from my mom.

"THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN?" I screamed over all the noise.

"YEP!"

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS TIME?"

"YOUR MOTHER THINKS THAT THAT FENTON BOY WAS LYING ABOUT YOU BEING AT HIS HOUSE. AND YOUR GRANDMOTHER IS DEFENDING YOU. NOW YOU MISSY, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DRY OFF!" I gave him a short nod, and trotted up stairs to my room. At least I could have a little peace and quiet since it was a floor away from my parents. I heard a splotch with each step I took. I groaned and slipped out of the combat boots, pouring out the water in the process. "Beautiful…" Oh well, I had a ton more where that came from.

After changing into a new set of warm dry clothes, and headed to my bed, and laid down for a well deserved rest. Tomorrow was going to be a loong day. I could feel it. The anxiousness kept me awake for about an hour, but eventually I tired out and fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

A/n: Ok, yes I know that was annoyingly short. I'll have more next time hopefully! This was way too hard to write. Man, I'm sorry guys! I SWEAR THERE WILL BE NOTHING BUT CUTE FLUFFINESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And it'll be longer! **I'll be gone away to Italy from the 20th, till August 16th**. So I'll update when I get back! Love you guys!


	9. Session 9

I sat at my desk, staring down at a blank piece of paper. My sixth hour teacher had given us some time after the lesson for homework, which I jumped at with great enthusiasm to start on my 1500 words essay. There was five minutes left of class and I had nothing. A frustrated sigh left my lips and I leaned back in my hard, plastic chair.

The intercom clicked on for some last minute announcements before they rang the dismissal bell. "Good afternoon students. Principal Ishiyama here to remind you that Casper will be holding the Valentines Dance tonight at 8:00 to 11:00 in the auditorium. Everyone is expected to be dressed according to dress code. Also another announcement regarding the Valentine's Dance, Students who signed up for the karaoke contest must arrive at 6:45 to choose the song they will be singing.

"Here are the names of the people who have signed up so far.

Star Anderson and Kwan Huong.

Mikey and the boys

Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter."

I rolled my eyes when they're names were called out. Of course they'd join.

"Delia Johnson

Catherine Frid

Crystal Frid

Rachel Lee"

These girls were on choir….

"Daniel Fenton." My pencil hit the floor with a clack. Ishiyama listed a few other names that I didn't bother listening to. Danny was in a contest that I didn't know existed until now? Immediately my eyes shot towards Tucker. He gave me a shrug. Apparently he had no idea what was going on either. My eyes traveled over to Danny's seat. It was empty since he had to "go to the bathroom" ten minutes ago.

"Last chance to sign up for the contest! To enter stop by the school office and sign the sheet outside Ms.Shingle's door. Thank you!" The bell rang right on cue and the students poured out of the classroom.

xXxXxXx

I stalked to my locker, completely fuming. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me about this! Slamming my locker shut with great force, I narrowed my eyes when I felt his presence. He smiled at me and said, "Guess you heard the news."

"DAMN FREAKING RIGHT I HEARD THE NEWS! ARE YOU CRAZY? AND HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"That wouldn't have been fun now would it?" he answered coolly. His attitude was getting to me.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT TELL ME, YOU BECOME A JERK ABOUT IT TOO!" At this point I was chucking books at his head which I watched phase right through.

Seeing the last of my ammo pass through his head, I threw my arms up in anger. Before I could say anything, he had pinned my wrist to the wall behind me. So now, my arms were above my head, and his body was pressed up against mine so I wouldn't be able to move. His breathe tickled my skin when he whispered, "You know? You're sexy when you're mad." I had stopped breathing, and my face turned bright red. He had never acted like this before. He was so close I couldn't think, I even forgot that I was furious with him

Releasing me, he winked and glided down the hall towards the exit. "Pick you up at six thirty."

xXxXxXx

"Do you have your extra bobby pins?"

"Yes…"

"And, Oh! Your pepper spray?"

"It's in my purse, but mom…"

"And your cell phone?"

"Yes. MOM. Can you please just calm down! I'm going to a school dance down the street. Not to a club in Europe."

"Oh, but your father and I weren't here for your first dance, and I feel just entirely terrible about that…" Right about then was when I blocked her voice out of my head. I absentmindedly scratched my wrist. My mom had given me her ancient looking bracelet. It was itchy as hell, but it did go with my outfit. I sagged my shoulders and rolled my eyes when her lips thinned and she squinted her eyes. Here it comes! 'Samantha, are you even listening to me? I bet your not! I've spent all this time telling you some important points, and you're just spacing out! You're thinking about that Fenton boy again? Aren't you? He's bad news Sammikins! I'm telling you!' She'll say.

"Samantha. Are you listening? Of course not! Well, then! I will not repeat myself!" She rubbed her temples in distress. Well, I was a hard child to manage. "Jeremy, please deal with your daughter."

"Right dear! Now Sammy, pumpkin! You know how your mother gets when you act this way! She'll get all-" Mom glared at him, and he laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose I don't need to explain myself. Just, have a good time sweety! If anyone attacks you, remember what the self defense teacher taught you! Wrist to the nose, elbow to the stomach, knee to the unhappy place!"

"Yes dad…" I said in an exasperated voice. Hopefully Danny will come soon and save me from this nightmare. Adjusting the straps of the dress, I turned my attention to the door. Maybe if I stare hard enough at it, he'll come. The doorbell rung and my heart sped up. It worked! I smiled, and my dad stared at me. "Honey are you alright? If you're not feeling ok, you can stay home! You know what? I really do think you're not feeling right! Mother, can you go call the doctor?" He steered me by the shoulders to the staircase, and I fought him off.

"Dad! I'm fine! Please let go!" I managed to twist myself out of his grip and ran to the door. Opening it swiftly, I pushed a surprised Danny down the steps with my hand on his chest. "We'll be going now, BYE!"

"Run," I whispered, grabbing his wrist and yanking him hard down the steps.

"Uh, Sam?"

"No questions! Just do it!" I held my dress's skirt with one hand, his wrist in the other and ran as fast as I could in high heels. We finally reached our meeting spot that Tucker, Danny, and I had met before school since the sixth grade. Letting go of his wrist, I placed a hand on his shoulder for support while I got my breath back. Running in heels really should be a sport. I blew a stray stand out of my face. My mom had spent at least two hours putting my hair up into a bun like thing. I wasn't used to it. It felt misplaced on my head, and I forced myself not to yank out all the bobby pins that held it in place.

"Well, that was interesting," he said chuckling.

"Yes, but unless you wanted my dad to call one of his body guards to do a full body search of you, it was the best of getting out." I took time to take a look at him. He was looking absolutely gorgeous in a sleek black tuxedo with a silver tie.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug from behind. "You know, you look beautiful in that dress," he whispered softly in my ear. Blood rushed to my cheeks. Darn, I hate him.

"Well, take a good gander, cause I'm never wearing it again," I replied still remembering that I was mad at him.

"Aww, why not?" I leaned against him, and he swayed me from side to side. I looked up so I could see his face. It was set in a firm pout.

"It's not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. And I'm still pissed at you."

"Oh you are? Well, I'm sorry. But do you promise to watch?"

"Yes of course." How could I say no to a face like that?

Resting his chin on my head, he lifted one of his hands off of my waist to wave to Tucker who was walking towards us, Valerie next to him looking annoyed.

"Hey guys!" Tucker smiled and waved, giving me a quick glance of 'I told you so.' I sneered at him.

"Can we please just go now?" Valerie said through gritted teeth. I had to admit, I felt the same way. I could only last about two more hours in these death traps called heels.

xXxXxXx

"This… this is…"

"Lame?"

"I was going for lame beyond all reason, but you're close enough," I replied while swishing the punch around in my cup. My eyes scanned the room for anything remotely interesting. Taking a sip of my drink, my eyes wandered over to the chaperones table. Most of them were eyeing some kids that were dancing too close for comfort. Then, I spotted her. I couldn't miss it, The voluminous brown hair. I almost choked on the punch. "CHARLOTTE?"

Hearing her name she looked around till she spotted me, whose mouth was agape. Waving cheerily she headed over towards us. "What is she doing here?" I asked Danny, who seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"I really don't know."

She was dressed in a hot little number. A red strapless dress that cut to her mid-thigh. Half the boys in the room were staring at her, and the girls, glaring. "Hey guys!"

"What are you doing here?" I whispered quickly.

"Oh, Albert was my professor for my sophomore year in college. After that he just moved down to High school. He was a really good teacher, so we kept in contact. He asked me to chaperone since they were short on adults. "

Albert… Albert.. that name sounded so familiar. "Isn't that Mr. Lancer's first name?" I asked bewildered.

"Yep! That'd be him."

Dillon, the kid from my fourth hour, sauntered over to where Charlotte, Danny, and I were. His cheeks were flaming red, with his hands behind his back. His head was down, when he asked, "Um, miss? Would you like to dance with me?"

Charlotte's eyebrows raised and she smiled, "Well I don't see why not kiddo! Let's go!" Pulling him hard by the wrist, they made their way towards the middle of the dance floor. I heard her say faintly, "By the way sweety, my eyes are up here." I turned back to Danny who was gripping his napkin tightly. His shoulders were tense, and I could swear he was growling.

"Uh, Danny?"

"Sam, do me a favor. Never wear that dress again."

"Well, about an hour ago, you wanted me to wear it a lot."

"Not anymore." Danny shot some guys standing in a corner a dirty look, and he grabbed my waist protectively from behind just like he always did. My eyes followed his glare towards the bunch who was staring at me. They seemed to have moved on from Charlotte, who was still dancing with Dillon, to me. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Please, calm me down before I kick their asses," he practically growled.

"Uh, right. Let's see. Other then the fact that I'm having a lousy time, Tucker seems to be having fun. Too much fun." I pointed in the direction of Tucker and Valerie. He was dancing wildly, thrashing about. Valerie's face was beet red from embarrassment, but she was smiling lightly as well.

Danny relaxed a bit, and loosened his grip from my stomach. "Tucker can't dance to save his life. Even when we were in elementary, he couldn't dance then, he can't dance now."

"Feeling better?"

"Alittle."

"Well you shouldn't be you jerk."

"Still mad?"

"Just alittle."

xXxXxXx

It was now time for the contestants to go up on the large stage. Everyone looked so comfortable to be doing this in front of a huge crowd. I rapidly lost my interest when Paulina and Dash came up. Paulina was lead of course, with Dash doing the backup work. The choir girls were absolutely amazing. Mikey and the boys were very entertaining. Danny's name was called, and I let out a nervous breathe.

"Hello Casper High! My name's Danny Fenton, and I chose Out of my league dedicated to my best friend, Sammy Manson," my eyes narrowed at the sound of 'Sammy' How dare he use my pet name in public! My thoughts were crushed when the familiar piano came softly in the background.

_Flashback_

_I lazily flipped through the pages of my U.S history book. Occasionally checking on Danny to make sure he was doing his work. He turned up the radio to a song that he seemed to know. I knew this song too. And you know what? I think it's a load of crap! I frowned thinking about it, and Danny noticed. "Why are you making that face? Paulina didn't say anything to you did she?" _

"_No it's not that. But this song's crap. It's her hair and her eyes today, that just simply take me away? Hmm, well her hair is most likely dyed, and she uses conditioner. Her eyes are from her parent's gene pool._

"_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way," I spoke out the lyrics, and continued my rant. "It's definitely not love, but infatuation, shivering probably because you're cold. Get a jacket._

"_All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. She's not thoughtfully doing it, she's probably thinking, 'Does my hair look ok?'"_

_Danny stopped me and sighed. "Ok, I get it, you don't like this song. Do you not believe a person can love or something?" He looked sad and hurt.  
_

"_Well, no. I believe there can be love, It's just these lyrics are so superficial! Come on!" _

_Giving me a thoughtful look, he said, "What if I sang it? If I fell in love for real, not infatuation, but real love, then I'll sing it." _

"_Ok, do whatever you want Danny. I'm just happy if you ever sing. You're voice really is amazing." _

_He grinned at me, and seemed to recover from what I had said earlier. "Thanks!" _

xXxXxXx

My eyes widened and filled with tears. I let out a choked sob. He finally said it, well sang it! Either way, he loves me. I let it stream down my face, not caring it was probably ruining my carefully applied eyeliner. His sultry voice rang out, and every girl in the room swooned, including me. Danny had always been embarrassed to sing in front of Tucker and me. But right now, he looked really relaxed. His eyes were shut and he was getting into, swaying to the soft melody. The song ended and he opened one eye and grinned to the crowd. Everyone cheered, and his eyes roamed till they caught mine. A soft smile was present on his lips, it was a look I had never seen from him before, and it was just for me.

xXxXx

A/n: GOMEN EVERYONE! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Anyways, Italy was basically AMAZING! Gelato is soo yummy! XD

Well, there's only one more chapter till LT ends! Oh noesss! Thank you everyone who ever reviewed, or just took the time to read my craptastic story! Sorry if I made any mistakes in this one! I tried my best not to make this into a song-fic.


	10. Session 10

A/n: Ok guys! The last chapter of it all! Thank you everyone for taking time to even read this fanfiction. A lot of your reviews really helped, and made me smile, so thank you for that too! I'll see you guys!!!

xXxXxXx

"Ah, Danny move over to the left a little. This is so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry! You'll get used to it."

"I'm glad I'm doing this with you though." I shifted some more, and the sweat ran down my face.

"I'm glad too."

"Pound harder." He nodded, and I winced.

"Cause I'm not too sure how much help Tucker would've been fixing this leaky roof." My arms ached, as I held the new tile high above my head. I peeked at Danny's arms as the muscle rippled as he tacked in the last nail.

"All done! Now you won't get wet when we watch movies."

"Seriously! I can't believe we bought this crap apartment. I swear everything's falling apart. At least we got a discount on it with all my parents help. It was embarrassing, but helpful." I massaged my sore shoulder with my equally sore right arm. Noticing, Danny made me stop so he could do it himself.

"Aww, Honey. You're such a wimp. Come on! All we fixed up was this tile, the door, and put up our bed! You just got a taste of how I feel after a good ghost attack."

"Hmm, and I guess this would be your invitation to sleep on the cold, dusty wooden floor tonight?" I relaxed under the pressure of his hands. I could already feel my knots go away.

"Sorry," he kissed me softly on the head, and reached over to pick up the phone that started to ring. He stopped his massaging, and I sighed. Ah well, good things never last. "Tucker said Valerie and him are stopping by to give us some gifts to congratulate us for moving in!"

"Oh! Ok, well that's nice," I took drank the last of my water, admiring my new ring, and how it complimented my pale skin. "Well, I'm going to go make some dinner before they get here."

"Need any help?"

"Uh, must I remind you of what happened last time?"

"It was totally not me! That fire alarm was faulty!"

"Mmhmm." I headed towards the small kitchen that we were still in the process of remodeling… along with half the apartment. I got out the necessary ingredients and started chopping them up. I heard Danny sneak behind me and open the cookie jar. "You're going to ruin your appetite."

"Man! You sound just like Jazz," he pouted and closed the lid.

Turning my head to face him, I saw that he had stuffed a cookie in his mouth before I could say anything. I shot him one of my legendary glares, and he raised his hands up in defense.

"Leaving your kitchen, Oh Queen of Cooking." I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing.

"Thank you." As the vegetables, and other things cooked in the pan, I couldn't but look at the refrigerator. It was mostly blank, besides my work schedule, and Danny's. And of course, a precious picture. I stared at my 13 year old self resting my head on Danny's shoulder in an ugly blue plumber's suit. A light smile crossed my features. The doorbell rang and it brought me back to reality. Turning the heat to low, I took off my apron and headed towards, the "living room".

Valerie came storming in with a frown set on her face. Tucker stepped in timidly through the door; I sent him a bored look saying "what'd you do this time?" He cringed and turned back to Danny who was trying to squeeze out the same information. I grabbed Valerie's wrist and dragged her to the kitchen. She perked up a little once she was separated from Tucker.

"Mm, that smells great! What are you cooking?"

"Mushroom pasta with Alfredo sauce. I got the recipe from Jazz. So what'd Tucker do?"

"Ugh, today is our 4 year anniversary. And he forgets. Completely and totally, does not remember. I was even nice about in the beginning. Giving him little hints and clues. Why do men have to be such IDIOTS?" She yelled loud enough for Tucker to hear.

"Oh. Well, it'll be ok! He is Tucker after all," I gave her a reassuring smile. Seriously though, I was being completely honest. He even forgot his own birthday once.

"I guess so. I just want something a little romantic for once. Last year he gave me tickets to go to some monster truck crap. It was horrible! I even think I lost part of my hearing. Danny does sweet things on your anniversary! Didn't he make you breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, and more like burnt breakfast in bed. Tucker's just not creative in that sort of way. Most of the time Danny gets his ideas from Jazz or Charlotte."

Valerie nodded once more, and sighed heavily. "Why don't you… go sit out on the couch? I'll set up dinner." With a wave of a hand she moved slowly like her feet were made out of lead.

Getting out two plates, and two candles, I headed towards the small dinner table that was shoved in a corner of the apartment. I lit the candles, and eyed the amount of pasta I spooned into their fine china. Satisfied, I nodded and headed to the living room as well. Valerie was way beyond pissed now. Her face was scrunched up and her back was hunched. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" They all followed my through the kitchen towards the table.

"Wait, but there are only two plates..." Valerie looked at me confused.

"Exactly! Danny and I will be leaving now! Enjoy your anniversary dinner!" In a few quick steps Danny and I were out of apartment completely. I heard an 'umph' come out of Tucker as I closed the door. Smiling at Danny, I rested my head on his shoulder. "We did a good thing."

"Yes we did!"

I looked up at the slowly darkening sky and watched the first snowflake fall down in front of me. "We should've grabbed jackets first...," I stated.

"Do you want me to fly us to the OP center? It's nice and warm in there. "

"That would be nice!" He smiled and transformed, not really caring if anyone was looking. I shivered against him as the cold radiated from his body. He kissed my forehead in apology and held be firmly by the waist before taking off.

We landed softly and I waited, shivering while Danny opened the door. Immediately, the lights flickered on and I smiled remembering how much time we spent up here as kids. I heard his stomach grumble lightly and I chuckled.

"Sorry we had to sacrifice dinner to help out some friends!" I patted his tummy lovingly.

"Nahh, it's alright! We can grab some pizzas later or something. Besides, this is nice! We haven't gotten to relax since fixing up that ruddy apartment up!"

I sighed and clasped my hand with his. "I hear ya!"

"Soooo, next month is someone's birthday! What do you want?"

I pursed my lip and scrunched my eyebrows. I hadn't really been thinking much about it, though I had been thinking of one particular thing... "I want to start a family."

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin and clutched my hand a little harder. "Honey! Are you sure about this? I mean.. it's not to soon is it? We just moved in, and you haven't found a steady job yet!"

"I think it's the perfect time to! I seriously think we're ready for this Danny! I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and there's nothing in the world that would make me happier than to have a beautiful child that we both created." I kissed the tip of his nose reassuringly.

"Yea... yea that'd be nice wouldn't it." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It would."

"Then.. shall we get started?" he asked trying to sound seductive while wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh at his silly face. He even let out a little growl and I laughed harder.

"Oooh, sounds tempting, but pizza sounds even more tempting Mr. Fenton!"

"Ha, I think I agree Mrs. Fenton! I'll call up the pizza guy then! Vegetarian?"

"Isn't it always?"

----------------------

A/N: Lmfaoooo. I can't believe it took me some odd year or so to update this last chapter. XD I am SO SO sorry. Omg, I'm so terrible. But at least I got it finished!

As you have noticed, I changed my username. But I'm still the same ol' author!

Thanks again for sticking with me!

Ex- dxsf


End file.
